Violet
by K8e773
Summary: Sara can't forget the little girl she finds at a crime scene. She can't leave this girl to the same life as hers. Then it starts to snowball and leads Sara to the biggest challenge of her life, a family...GSR
1. Meeting Violet

**Disclaimer: I'll say this once. I don't own CSI, and never will. The quote in the description is by Therese of Lisieux. **

The crew was sitting in the break room waiting for Grissom to give out assignments.

"Why is Grissom always late, maybe if he didn't spend so much time with those damn bugs of his." Warrick grumbled.

"What about me?" Grissom's voice came from the doorway.

"Ugh, nothing" Warrick mumbled in response. The rest of the crew laughed, everyone except for Grissom.

"Nick and Catherine have a B&E on the strip, Sara, Greg you're with me a family was murdered in their home, and Warrick you have a decomp found in the desert," Grissom said handing out slips of paper. Then promptly leaving the room.

Warrick groaned, and Nick and Greg began laughing again.

"Come on Greg, Grissom will be mad if we don't hurry," Sara said, she had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

The arrived at the scene about fifteen minuets later. Lights were flashing outside the broken down old house. It was in a bad neighborhood, It was probably a drug related murder Sara thought to herself.

Brass walked up to the trio of CSI's. "It appears the father killed his wife and son, and then turned the gun on himself, Only the paramedics have been in." He informed them.

"Thanks Brass," Grissom said already heading towards the front door of the house. Sara and Greg followed suit. "Greg why don't you take the perimeter?" He added.

"Yea sure thing," Greg said but he couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice. He turned and began sweeping the grass with his flash light.

Inside the house Grissom made his way up the stairs with Sara at his heels. The mother and son were curled up together at the end of the hallway, the father was slumped over at the top of the stairs, the gun positioned a few inched from his limp hand. If anything it was bloody, the hallway was stained with it.

"Hey Griss," Sara said, "Look at this." She shined her light on a small pair of bloody foot prints leading to a closed door.

Grissom drew out his gun and walked towards the door, Sara followed. "It's the police, we're coming in" Grissom said firmly, but kinder than he usually would because he like Sara figured by the size of the foot prints that it was another child.

The entered a young girls room, there was barely anything in it, and the things that were there appeared to be hand me downs. The foot prints led to a closet door, Sara heard crying coming from behind it. "Let me go, I don't want you to scare her," Sara said putting her hand on Grissom's chest holding him back.

Grissom nodded in agreement and Sara walked to the door. She tapped on it gently. "Hello, my name is Sara, and I want to help you, may I come in?" Sara asked softly.

"Mmhmm," came a soft response followed by a sniffle. Sara opened the door. A small girl of about six sat on the floor. Her hair was long and brown and hung messily around her face, and she had large indigo eyes. She wore a pair of pajamas that appeared to be several sizes to small for her, they were covered in blood.

"What do you got there?" Sara asked inquiring after the squirming ball of fur in her hands.

The girl sniffled again. "This is Max," she said, "He's a chinchilla." She smiled slightly, it was obvious that she was proud of the small grey animal.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me your name?" Sara asked.

"Violet." She whispered.

"That's a pretty name, can you come with me I have to take you out side." Sara said.

The girl shook her head. "I can't go out there, all the blood." Violet said tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I'll carry you, just close your eyes until we're downstairs, ok?" Sara said.

Violet nodded, "Can Max come?"

"Yea, go put him in his cage." Sara told her. The girl got up and saw Grissom standing there. She looked scared and her legs began shaking. "This is my friend Gil," Sara said, "You don't have to be afraid of him.

"A _Chinchilla lanigera_, they are almost extinct in nature, this one appears to be quite young," Grissom said kneeling down next to her.

"Yea, he's almost a year old, I got him when he was real little. My daddy bought him for me after he broke my arm." she said. She frowned slightly at the memory, but she was clearly impresses with Grissom.

She put the animal into a fabric cat carrier, and threw some of Max's toys inside. It was rather large and she struggled to carry it.

"I can carry that so you don't drop him." Sara offered.

Violet handed it to her. Sara picked her up, and she squeezed her eyes closed. "Gil, will you finish up here, and bring my case down when you're done"

"Yea, sure thing." Grissom said. He couldn't help but smile at how well Sara was with the little girl.

"Don't worry Violet, it will be ok." Sara said softly as she tried to sooth the girl who had started crying softly again.

**AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter. Please leave reviews, I really want to know what you think and be honest. **


	2. Realizations

Sara carried the small girl carefully down the stairs and out of the house. She walked over to Brass' police cruiser. "Brass, can you open the door for me?" Sara asked.

Brass obliged, "Who's the girl?" he asked.

Sara sat Violet in the front seat, "You can open your eyes now," Sara said ignoring Brass. Violet opened her eyes. "I'm going to need to take your pajamas ok?" Sara said.

"But what will I wear?" Violet asked.

"I'll be right back, you can stay hear and talk to captain Brass." Sara said turning to walk to Grissom's car.

"So what's your name kiddo?" Brass asked her realizing that he wasn't going to get any answers from Sara.

"I'm Violet Lucas." she said. She then began inspecting the mesh windows of the animal carrier.

"What do you got in there?" Brass inquired.

"Max" Violet said simply.

"Cat?" Brass asked.

"Chinchilla," Violet countered apparently more worried about her pet than the fact that she was being questioned by a police officer.

Sara walked back to the cruiser. Brass was now leaning against the hood of the car because the girl couldn't be less interested in him. Sara carefully began taking off the bloody clothes and putting them into evidence bags. She put on one of Grissom's white button up shirts on her, it fell almost down to her knees. Then she put her own jacket on Violets shoulders. Violet murmured thank you.

"So has she met Grissom yet?" Brass asked.

"Yea why?" Sara answered.

"She's very Grissom-esque don't you think?"

"I suppose," Sara said. As a matter of fact she had noticed, just the look in her eyes. Sara had also noticed, regardless of the dim lighting, that Violet was covered in bruises and welts. She had hoped that the girl had misspoken earlier about the broken arm, but she hadn't. Sara remembered when her dad would come home drunk he would hit her, then to make up for it he would buy her something.

Sara sighed she was a lot like her too. Now she would be going to a foster home and become a nobody just like Sara had. "Um, I'd better get her to the station." Sara mumbled lost in her own thoughts, "Grissom is processing the inside."

Brass nodded, "Ok, I'll call child services for you."

"Thanks," Sara picked Violet up and carried her to her car due to her lack of shoes. She was about to buckle her into the back seat when realized that her, Greg and Grissom had driven there together. So she was stuck for another hour until they finished processing the scene. In the mean time Sara was content to watch Violet play with Max. She had got him out of the carrier and was playing with him in the back seat.

"Chinchillas are nocturnal so they are the most active in the evening. That's why I have to exercise him now." Violet told Sara.

"That's very interesting," Sara said, "You know a lot for a littler girl."

"I like to read, I have a whole book on chinchillas." She said proudly. After a few minuets she asked, "Am I an orphan now?"

"Yea" Sara said, she didn't know what else to say. Just then Greg opened the back door and slipped into the seat.

"Hey we have a new passenger." He exclaimed. "What's that?" He asked pointing a Max.

Violet rolled her eyes, she was obviously sick of telling people, "It's a chinchilla," she anwsered ssolomly. She couldn't have sounded more like Grissom if she tried. She didn't even seem to be bothered that her parents had died now. Then again Sara remembered after it sunk in the the fight would stop and she wouldn't be hit anymore, or yelled at her father's death seemed more like a blessing than a crime.

Greg was trying to play with Max but he bit his finger and squirmed out of his grasp. Violet apologized and said he didn't take well to strangers, it was in their nature. It took time and patience to gain their trust.

Oh god Sara thought it is Grissom in the body of a small girl. She had all of the aspects of Grissom that made Sara fall in love with him. How was she going to stop herself from falling in love with the tiny girl.

Grissom quietly got into the driver's seat. He noticed the far away look in Sara's eyes. He new that something in the girl had struck a chord with Sara. Was it that she was so much like her as a child, or was it that she reminded her of him. Not even the man who never noticed anything except his cases had noticed the girls stunning resemblance to himself. Not physically of course but the mannerisms were the same.

"Ready to go?" Grissom asked snapping Sara out of her trance. She simply nodded.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I really hope you like it. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think would make it better. I'll try to reply to all reviews. **


	3. Love and Loss

By the time they drove up to the police station fifteen minuets later Violet had fallen asleep. "Greg, take the evidence back to the lab and finish processing," Grissom said.

"Sure thing, Griss." Greg said.

Grissom got out of the car and picked up the sleeping six year old. She stirred slightly before letting her head rest against Grissom's shoulder. Sara picked up the animal carrier, and started after Grissom who had begun walking towards the building.

As soon as they walked into the building a stern looking woman in a suit met them. She looked upset and tired. "Is this the Lucas girl?" She asked.

"Her name's Violet," Grissom retorted with a sort of icy tone. It shocked Sara, it wasn't like him, he was usually so calm. She almost chuckled when she realized that was the voice he used when he talked to Ecklie.

"I've been waiting here for over an hour," She informed them.

"Well it took a little longer at the crime scene than we expected." Sara replied before Grissom had time to snap at her again.

"I have to fill out a few more forms so you can sit in the reception area." She said and walked off.

"You'd think we'd never been here before." Grissom mumbled. This caused Sara to actually laugh, she couldn't help herself. Grissom sat down and lied Violet on the chair next to him. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Just the way you acted...it was very out of character." She said shrugging, as she sat down next to him.

Violet stirred and sat up. "Where are we?" She asked with a yawn.

"The police station." Sara answered. Violet looked like she was going to say something until she noticed a National Geographic magazine on the table in front of her. She smiled and picked it up and began flipping through it. Sara figured she was just looking at the pictures until she stopped at an article on monarch butterflies. She was actually reading it.

"Monarch butterflies are very interesting," Grissom said.

"Yea they are, but my favorite is the praying mantis. Do you know a lot about entomology?" She asked. and that was when Grissom fell for her. They began talking about bugs.

Sara tuned out their conversation. It was that easy she thought. It had taken her years to win Grissom, and all this little six year old had to do was read a magazine and talk about bugs. How did she even know the word entomology. Sara was pretty sure she hadn't really known what it was until she'd met Gil.

Sara was torn from her thoughts by a "Ahem" from the woman from child services. "Alright the paperwork is done, I'll take Violet and she'll be placed in foster care."

Violet's head shot up, "But I want to stay with Sara and Gil," she said.

"I'm sorry, that's not possible, come on" Said the woman from child services. Violet picked up her pet carrier and began to follow her. "You can't take pets with you dear, we'll have to take it to the animal shelter."

Violet stopped walking. "I can't just leave him, nobody else knows how to take car of him."

"He, can't come with you I'm sure they'll find a good home for him."

"But they put animals to sleep," Violet said as she began to cry. She cried more for the small furry animal than she had for her family's death.

Sara was about to get up and go to the crying child, but Grissom beat her to it. "I'll take care of him if you want me to." He offered.

"Ok, be really careful with him. I'll miss him," She said in an almost inaudible whisper. She handed the cage to Grissom and whispered goodbye through the mesh window. She followed the woman through a set of double doors, and they were gone.

Sara felt her heart break for the little girl. She remembered giving up everything, and being shipped around from home to home until she went to college. Her throat felt dry and she began to feel a little claustrophobic as she stared at the double doors.

Grissom wrapped his arm around her. "Come on Sara, let's go home." Sara nodded in agreement.

**AN: Short chapter, the next one will be longer. Keep reviewing! They are greatly appreciated. **


	4. Nightmares

Sara was sitting on the living room couch stairing at the TV even though it wasn't on. She had put on her pajamas but couldn't bring herself to go to bed. She was afraid of the nightmares, she knew they would be especially bad today. This was one of those cases. It didn't help any that Grissom was in the spare room building something. Sara knew he was trying to be quiet, but he wasn't very good at it.

On their way home Grissom had made three stops. One to the pet shop, for food, and what looked like a scratching post different levels a cat could jump on. The next was to a hardware store, he had bought some boards and playground equipment. The final stop was to the bookstore. When he came back to the car he had three different books on chinchillas, and a copy of Metamorphosis.

"_What does the Czechoslovakian novel have to do with anything?" Sara had asked him. _

"_It was on sale," Grissom said with a shrug._

Sara had opted to stay in the car for all of this, now she wished she hadn't, because she had absolutely no idea what Grissom had spent the last three hours doing.

"Sara I thought you went to bed." Grissom said walking into the living room.

"I couldn't sleep," She said moving over to let Grissom sit next to her. He obliged.

"I don't think you even tried." Sara bit her lip. "That's what I thought, you could use more sleep."

"Gil, I can't stop thinking about her." Sara said quietly.

"What if we adopted her," Grissom said. Sara looked at him, she couldn't read his face. Was he serious?

"We can't just adopt a kid. We... I can't be a parent. We work night shift. Not to even mention the fact that we know nothing about kids." Sara said.

"I think you're scared," Grissom said giving her one of those looks one that can make anyone second guess themselves. "Come and see what I made," He said changing the subject." He led her into the spare room that only hours ago had been empty.

The room was to small to be a bedroom, so Grissom hadn't bothered with it when he lived in the townhouse alone. When Sara moved in she couldn't think of anything to do with it, so she had put a few odd boxed of stuff in there and forgot about it. The boxes were now in the hall closet, and the room had been completely transformed.

It turns out the playground equipment were the grey pieces of plastic that looked like rocks that you could climb up. The two pieces led up to a small platform with a large cage on it full of bedding. Around the room there were shelves varying sizes that seemed to make stairs to a runway that went all the way around the top of the room. The cat post was sitting in another corner, and the box at the top currently held Max. The floor was littered with different toys for him.

Sara rolled her eyes. "How do you think Hank will take to him?" Grissom's eyes got big it appeared that this hadn't even occurred to him.

"Well I we have to make sure to keep the door closed." He said. "Let's go to bed." Sara nodded and followed him.

_The blood was everywhere the entire floor was covered in it. Sara watched the familiar scene unfold in front of her she was processing the scene. A small girl was kneeling next to the man's body. "You can't be here, this is a closed scene." Sara told her. _

_The girl turned around "I have to stay, he told me to stay." She said. The big brown eyes stared at her. _

"_He didn't love you why are you staying?" The CSI asked the young Sara. _

"_He told me to stay." She said. Then something new happened, the dream had been the same for years. Tonight it changed. A new little girl walked in, it was Violet. _

_She took the young Sara's hand, and pulled her to her feet. They were about the same age and size. "Don't worry Sara I'll save you." She whispered to her. _

**AN: Sorry I guess I lied it turns out this chapter is shorter. It just seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter. Keep reviewing, I hope to have another chapter done today. **


	5. Abuse

It turned out that the Lucas case was really as easy as Brass had speculated. The father had killed his wife and son and then shot himself. They never found out why he had let Violet live. The case was finished, and the file was put away. Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Three months to be exact.

Sara wasn't eating well and she'd stopped sleeping almost entirely. The dark shadows under her eyes got darker everyday, and she began working more doubles. Grissom was worried about her, so was the rest of the team. They all thought it was the miniature killer, and her near death experience in the desert. That is everyone except for Grissom, he couldn't help but think it was the little girl that she couldn't get out of her mind.

One night Sara was working a double s she was tagging along with Grissom on a case. Off the record of course because she had maxed out on overtime. They were heading to an abuse case. Grissom had tried to convince Sara stay at the lab. She wouldn't listen.

The woman had abused her foster children. It had been called in when one of her children called 911 because another of the children had been badly injured. They were just going to talk to the kids and take a look around at the living conditions. Of course Grissom hadn't even thought of telling Sara this until they actually got there. Sara looked sick when Grissom told her.

"God Sara, I'm sorry I didn't even think of this, I shouldn't have let you come," Grissom said trying to comfort her.

"No I'm fine, come on." She said taking a deep breath as she walked up to the house the paramedics were still there.

They walked in the house and saw five ragged looking children sitting in the living room. Paramedics were crowded in a corner. Grissom walked over to the paramedics.

"Sara come here." He said. Sara turned and saw he looked as white as a sheet. She walked over to him and gasped. On the floor was a boy, who appeared to be the oldest of the group. He was pretty badly beat up, and looked like he had a broken arm. Sitting next to him with her head tilted back trying to stop a bloody nose was Violet. She looked sickly thin and her arms were covered in bruises.

"Violet?" Grissom said kneeling down next to her.

"Gil!?" She said snapping her head forward and blood began running down her face.

"Head back sweetheart," Grissom said tilting her head back, "Yea it's me, Sara is here too, can you tell me what happened?"

"Mrs. Haney 'it me an bade by nose bleed, den Oliber tried to stop 'er and she beat im up, den sobeone called 911," She said struggling to talk through her bloody nose.

"Is her nose broken?" Sara asked the paramedic pinching Violet's nose.

"No it's just a bad nose bleed."

"What about the boy, Oliver?"

"He's in pretty bad shape, he hasn't been stable enough to move yet. It looks like he might be in a coma and have some serious head trauma. Can you take car of her nose we're going to move him to the hospital."

Sara carefully moved Violet to get her out of the way. Grissom had moved on and began to interview the other children. Violet coughed and spluttered blood.

"Da blood is running down by throat," She said coughing again.

"I know, it'll stop soon," Sara said trying to comfort her.

A woman Sara presumed was from child service walked into the house. She looked much kinder than the woman who took Violet before. She was small and had a soft face and pretty blonde hair. She also looked a little pale. She was one of the people who wanted to save children, but she didn't know what she was saving them from.

"Violet, I have to go talk to that woman, go and sit with the others and keep your head back, ok?" She nodded and Sara helped her over to the couch.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm Sara Sidle with the Crime Lab, I was wondering what you know about the woman who took care of these children."

"I'm Laura Banik, I don't know much just that we're low on foster parents, so she kept offering to take more. Every time she was interviewed she seemed nice, and the children seemed fine." She said her eyes kept darting between the children and the blood on the floor.

"Umm, on a more personal note, I was wondering what you have to do to be come a foster parent." Sara said.

"Well you have to go through a home analysis and fill out some papers. It would be easier for you because you've taken a civil service test." She informed her.

"Thank you." Sara turned away from her. She smiled when she saw Grissom. Violet was sitting on his lap, her nose had stopped bleeding. He appeared to be telling a story because all of the children were hanging on his every word. Sara walked closer and listened for a few minuets until she noticed the story "How the Leopard Got It's Spots."

"Gil, you ready to go?" She asked.

Grissom shifted Violet off of his lap, "Yea."

"How's Max?" Violet asked sounding hurt that they were leaving again.

"He's great, he has a whole room to himself," He said ruffling her hair, she smiled at him.

They left the house and walked down the pathway to the car. Sara remembered this sort of thing all too well. They would get fed up with the screwed up kids, and instead of trying to find out what was making them act up they would snap. The sad thing was most of the kids thought that was normal.

"Sara, you ok?" Grissom asked making Sara realize she was standing outside of the car.

"Let's do it Gil, let's be her foster parents,"

He smiled, "I'll call child services tonight."

"I'm thinking about a leave of absence, I'm fed up with death. I hate having it shoved in my face everyday. Now's the perfect time, we don't have to worry about not having enough time to spend with her."

"I think that's a great idea." He said. After a long pause he added, "You know what I asked you a couple months ago?"

"To marry you? Yea I remember."

"Well, if we're going to have a kid, maybe we should, you know, get married." He said struggling to get his words, it wasn't like Grissom to be lost for words.

"Name the time, and place," Sara smiled and kissed him. He hadn't seen her smile for ages. It was nice, things were going to get better.

**AN: So far this story has been a bit of a downer, that wasn't my initial intention. Things will start getting happier...I hope. You'd think I'd have more control what I write but I don't. Anyway this chapter is a little longer, hope you liked it. Keep the reviews coming, I read all of them.**


	6. Oliver

Sara was sitting at a computer at the lab. She looked worried. Grissom walked up behind her quietly.

"You aren't using the lab computer for personal reasons Miss Sidle?" Grissom said in his best Ecklie impression. Sara jumped and turned her head around.

"Damn it Gil, don't do that!" She exclaimed.

Nick and Greg walked past "How come she's aloud to call Grissom Gil and I'm not?" Greg asked loudly.

Nick chuckled, "Probably because she's the one that's sleeping with him Greggo." This made Greg laugh, and made Grissom and Sara blush.

Sara watched Greg and Nick walk away. "It's going to take forever to finish all of the inspections, she'll be placed already," Sara said to Grissom when they were out of earshot.

"Don't worry Sara it's taken care of, I know the guy that's in charge of placement. I looked into it last time, they're going to call us tomorrow and let us know." Grissom said smirking. Sara smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I keep you around."

"Would you two stop making eyes in the lab," Catherine said "Grissom your boy in the hospital has been moved into a room and you can question him, take Sara with you she gets annoying when she's kept in the lab." She added,

"Alright come on, and don't you dare pay her what ever you promised her," Grissom said rolling his eyes. Sara looked mildly offended but hurried after him before he changed his mind.

The drive to the hospital was relatively quiet. When they got there the nurse on duty was reluctant to let them into the boy's room. They had to show her their badges several times before she let them in.

Oliver was propped up in bed. One eye was almost swollen shut, and he had a broken wrist. Sara figured he had at least a few fractured ribs, and a serious headache after the way she saw him earlier. He smiled vaguely at them. His mop of brown hair had been shaven off and his head now sported a line of black stitches.

"How are you feeling?" Sara asked.

"Better, how are the kids?" He asked, "I blacked out, and don't know what happened after that."

"They're fine, the only one that got hurt was Violet and it was just a bloody nose." Grissom said when he noticed Sara couldn't talk. She had opened her mouth to say something only to close it again.

Grissom was holding the doctor's report, "So you're nine?" He asked.

"Yea, I've been in foster homes since I was three when my parents died in a car crash." Oliver said, "and I probably will be until I go to college, because I'm past the five year mark...way past."

Grissom looked at Sara confused. "After you turn five your chances of being adopted go down to almost nothing." She told him.

"This was one of the worst homes I've been in, I'm glad I was still there, she was thinking about sending me back because I kept trying to tell people about her hitting the little kids."

"I think that's all we need," Grissom said.

""You feel better ok?" Sara said standing up to follow Grissom.

"Tell Vi, I'm ok would you. She'll worry about me." He said.

"Yea sure," Sara replied following Grissom who was getting a copy of the doctor's report.

"Sweet kid," Sara said trying to break the awkward silence on the drive home.

"Yea," Was the only reply she got.

"So I was thinking about running away with Nick, and getting married in one of those drive through wedding chapels." She said.

"Ok," he mumbled. Sara rolled her eyes. He obviously wasn't paying any attention to her.

Back at the lab Grissom disappeared into his office. Sara helped Greg and Nick the rest of the night. It was boring work processing clothes and sheets. By the time the shift was over Sara was ready to go home. She was walking down the hall to find Grissom.

"So when's the wedding?" Grissom said from behind her. Nick looked at her confused.

"So you were listening?" Sara joked as they left the building.

Nick was still wondering what they were talking about. He figured he would never know. Sometimes it amazed him how Sara and Grissom managed to stay in their own little world all the time.

**AN: Hopefully I'll have another chapter up today. It never ceases to amaze me how much I get done when I don't have school. Keep reviewing. **


	7. Waiting

Sara was pacing nervously in front of Grissom's desk the next night.

What am I thinking I don't know how to be a parent, and getting Gil to say more than a few sentances a night is a miracle. Maybe things will work out. What if we don't get her, what if she get placed somewhere else.

"Sara, can you stop pacing?" Grissom asked looking up from his paperwork, "You're making me nervous." She sat down in the chair across from him. "Why don't you go home, I'll call you."

"Because you won't call me, you'll get distracted by something." She said.

"Fine well, I have to go talk to Hodges." He said getting up. 

After he left the room Sara took his seat and started working on the paperwork. She chuckled seeing that is was several months old, no wonder Ecklie was always yelling at him about paperwork. She jumped when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is child services, may I speak with Gilbert Grissom?"

"He's not here right now, but I'm his fiance Sara Sidle, can I take a message?"

"Sure."

Sara walked down the hallway looking stunned. She saw Grissom talking to Hodges, she walked up to him and kissed him. Hodges looked shocked, and began to look around awkwardly and finally let his gaze settle on his shoes. Grissom looked stunned and didn't seem to notice that Sara had walked away for several seconds. He whipped his head around and ran after her.

He caught up to her as she was leaving the building. "So?"

"I needed some air," She said breathing in the cold night air. "We can go and pick her up in the morning," she said looking up at him smiling.

"Sara that's great!" He said hugging her.

"I'm nervous," She said.

"I'm not, I know you'll be a great mom."

"I think I'm going to go home an try to sleep." Sara said.

"I'll try to leave early."

Sara went home but she couldn't sleep she really hadn't planned on it. She walked into the guest room that didn't really look like a six year old girls room. It was plain and mostly empty considering they never had any guests. Tomorrow they'd have to go shopping. She figured that Violet would need clothes too, because she always remembered that they had been supplies with ill-fitting hand me downs.

What did kids like to do Sara wondered. She had never been exactly the example of a normal child. Where would she go to school, they'd have to look into private schools. Sara didn't really trust the public schools around here, she'd been to way too many school shootings.

The night passed by very slowly. Sara had cleaned the house and changed, and made breakfast for her and Gil. By the time Grissom came home she was waxing the kitchen floor.

"Sara what are you doing?"

"Trying to stop myself from going insane, we have to go shopping after we pick her up. I just realized that our guest room is the furthest thing from welcoming."

Grissom had sat down and was eating the pancakes that Sara had made. Sara nibbled on it but didn't eat much.

When the clock finally read quarter to eight they left. It took forever to get there because of the early morning traffic. When they finally did arrive they had to wait in a small brightly colored sitting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grissom, walk just down that hall third door on the right." Said the receptionist. Grissom and Sara didn't have the heart to correct her.

"I feel like we're in a doctor's office." Sara muttered as they walked into another room this one was decorated in pastels. They were forced to wait several more minuets before they heard a knock on the door. An older man walked in with Violet. She was looking at the floor.

"Grissom, good to see you, how've things been?" Said the man.

"Sara this is my friend Bob Holmes." Grissom said introducing him.

Upon hearing Sara's name Violet looked up. Her face was beaming. "You're my new parents?" She asked climbing up onto Grissom's lap hugging him around the neck and leaned over to give Sara a hug.

"Yea, so it's ok then?" Sara asked, her heart melted.

"Yea, I didn't know you were married!" She said.

"Well we're not married yet, but we're engaged." Grissom said.

"Can I be in the wedding?" She asked.

"Of course," Sara said.

Grissom had to fill out a few more papers before they could leave. Violet sat with Sara asking her about Max, and Sara told her about Hank.

"We even have a dog!" She exclaimed. She seemed so excited about everything, almost like she forgot about everything else.

**AN: Ok this chapter is a bit happier. I hope you liked it keep reviewing!**


	8. Going Home

After the initial burst of excitedness Violet got very quiet and shy. She stayed quiet on the ride home, Sara figured it was best not to push. She knew from spending years trying to talk to Grissom if you push they get further away.

Grissom parked in front of the townhouse, Violet got out and looked around. She went to the back to grab her beat up suitcase. "I can carry that for you," Grissom offered. She nodded and handed it to him and followed him into the house. Sara was already inside.

Once inside the door she was run over by a huge boxer, he was almost as big as she was. Of course he was one of the friendliest dogs you could find, but he didn't know his own strength. Violet was on the floor her eyes looked big and scared.

"Hank sit!," Grissom said. The dog obliged. Grissom kneeled down next to him and held his collar. "Go ahead you can pet him, he was just playing." Violet reached out and touched him then quickly drew her hand back when he moved to sniff it.

"Do you want to see your new room?" Sara asked. She nodded. "It isn't decorated yet, we'll go shopping later today and pick out new sheets and stuff."

Violet's eyes got big when she saw the room. "This is my room?" she asked.

"Yea." Sara knew why she was so surprised it was probably twice the size of her old room.

Sara began to unpack her suitcase. It was full of clothes that looked either to small or to big for Violet, and the ones that might fit her looked worn out. "We'll have to get some more clothes too."

"You don't have to, these are fine," She said looking at her feet.

"These don't look like they fit you."

"Can I go see Max?" She asked changing the subject.

"Come on, he has his own room downstairs. Gil fixed it up, and I think he likes it." This made Violet smile as she followed Sara downstairs. Grissom had put Hank outside so he didn't run at her again.

Sara showed her the room. She walked slowly inside, Grissom and Sara stood in the doorway. "Max do you remember me?" She asked quietly. The little animal was climbing on his makeshift mountain. She sat down in the middle of the room and waited quietly. She sat for several minuets before Max walked over to her and sniffed around her. She picked him up and pet him.

She turned to look at Grissom and Sara. "What happened to Oliver?"

"He's fine, he's in the hospital" Sara said.

"It's my fault." she sniffled.

"No it isn't, it was Mrs. Haney's fault she's the one who hurt him," Grissom said.

"I think she was going to kill me, he saved my life." She said.

**AN: Short chapter, but I hope you like it. Alright I've decide to leave it up to you whether or not they take in Oliver too cause I know what's going to happen either way. Just a warning Oliver is going to test the Grissom's patience if they take him in. So keep the reviews coming. **


	9. Shopping

They had spent the rest of the day at the mall. Grissom and Sara both remembered why they didn't go to the mall. It was crowded and cramped in the stores. Grissom had been tempted to flash his badge just to get rid of the people who insisted on standing in the middle of the isle.

After on particularly brutal run in with a woman twice his size Grissom decided to stand back and let Sara take care of the shopping. He followed them and was put in charge of carrying bags, and he was fine with that.

They had bought plenty of clothes, shoes, socks etc. because none of her clothes were really wearable. Sara had pretty much given her free reign because she had no clue what six year olds like. She had tried to remember what Lindsey had liked, but that was years ago...

"We should have called Catherine," Grissom muttered to Sara.

"You're telling me," Both Sara and Violet were overwhelmed.

"So, um what colors do you like?" Sara asked, not a bad place to start.

"Purple, blue and green," she answered.

They ended up with the basics. Several pairs of shorts, t-shirts, jeans, socks, and sneakers. Then a few nicer clothes, like a few dresses, skirts, blouses and sweaters for the winter.

Then they moved onto the bedding, Violet picked out a plain lavender quilt with pastel green and blue flowers, and light green sheets. Sara got a braided area rug because she knew how cold the hardwood floors could get. While Sara was trying to decide on what lamp to get Violet tugged on her pant leg.

"Where did Gil go?" she asked.

Sara looked around he was nowhere to be seen. "I have no idea, I'm sure he'll turn up, which do you like better?" She asked, because she had found out it was easier for her to choose if she picked two. Violet pointed to the plain green one with a beaded lamp shade. Sara nodded thinking that was the one she liked better too.

"Let's go out to the car and I'll call Gil," Sara said when they had finished. Calling Grissom wasn't necessary however because he was asleep in the front seat. Sara tapped on the window and he jumped, turned off the radio, and unlocked the doors.

She walked to the back of the car and began to load things into the trunk when she realized it was nearly full. Grissom was leaning against the car looking at his feet. "What's all this?" Sara asked.

"Well while you were looking for clothes and stuff I called Catherine, and asked her what little girls like, I wanted to get her something special," Sara rolled her eyes as she finished loading the car.

Violet was looking over the back seat, "Is that all for me?" She asked astonished blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Sara noticed that she looked like she was in need of a haircut.

"Yes." Sara said then she shut the door and got into the car followed by Grissom, who wasn't sure whether he was in trouble or not.

"Who's Catherine?" Violet asked

"She's a friend of our from work," Grissom answered. They drove the rest of the way home in silence none of them sure what to say.

Once everything was into the living room Violet was sitting on the couch looking like it was Christmas morning and she was waiting for the ok to open her presents. Sara sat down next to her equally as interested as Violet.

"Well, are you going to look?" Gil asked. She looked at him skeptically, and then picked up a bag. She ended up with several books, board games, and movies. Sara smiled at Grissom, he had done really well, when she was six she would have killed for this stuff, and knowing it wouldn't be stolen if she left it alone.

Out of the last bag she pulled out a gorgeous doll that looked remarkably like her. It had the same dark blue eyes and brown hair. She got up and gave Grissom a hug, he looked shocked. Sara chuckled he wasn't used to children. She picked up one of the books Entomology for Beginners, and sat on Grissom's lap and he began reading it to her.

"What do you want for dinner?" Sara asked.

"We could order pizza," Grissom suggested. Violet smiled but didn't say anything.

"Is cheese ok?" The two nodded. Sara was surprised at Grissom's suggestion because he wasn't a huge fan of pizza.

Sara put everything on the shelves in Violet's room, and made her bed. Then went back downstairs to eat a late dinner of cheese pizza. Just as they were finishing dinner Grissom's phone rang.

"419 in Henderson," Grissom said getting up. He put on a jacket and grabbing his field kit.

"It's your night off," Sara said feeling a little hurt. Grissom only shrugged apologetically. He kissed Sara's forehead. Then he stood awkwardly next to Violet. He finally knelt down and gave her a hug before leaving. Sara smiled. It was nice seeing the two of them together.

**AN: Happy New Years Eve everyone! I hope you like this chapter, keep reviewing. You still have a couple of chapters before Oliver is mentioned again. **


	10. Bedtime

After Grissom left Sara began to clean up. "Violet do you want to give Hank his food?"

"Ok" she said getting up from the table. Sara showed her where the food was, and she carefully filled the food and water dishes. Sara walked to the back door and let Hank in. He rushed to his food. Violet smiled from where she was now positioned on the couch.

"It's time for you to get ready for bed," Sara said after a few minuets noticing that it was 9:15. "You know take a bath and brush your teeth. Violet nodded and followed Sara to the bathroom. Sara stood awkwardly outside.

"I can do it myself," Violet said as if reading Sara's mind.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Your tooth brush is on the sink and towels are in the closet." Violet nodded again.

Sara walked downstairs and left her alone. She sat fidgety on the couch, she finally picked up a forensics journal and began reading. This calmed her down a little bit. Sara couldn't believe she was in charge of a kid. She wondered if it would be easier or harder than taking care of Grissom. She chuckled to herself.

"Are you reading something funny?" Violet asked coming downstairs. She was dressed in silky lavender pajamas, and her hair was damp.

"No, I was thinking about something funny."

"Oh, ok. Do you know how to braid hair?" She asked climbing up onto the couch.

"It's been years since I have but I can try," Sara tried to think of the last time she braided hair, it mush have been high school. Violet turned around and handed Sara a brush. It took a few times before Sara got her long brown hair into a decent looking braid.

"Thanks, can we read a story?" She asked

"Sure pick one out," She looked at the extravagant collection of books Grissom had bought. Sara noticed they were all gorgeous hardcover copies. Violet finally picked one it had an Emerald cover and had The Wizard of Oz written on it in large gold letters.

Sara opened it, "How much can you read?" Sara asked, curious to how well she could read.

"Well, all of it I guess," She said scanning the page. Sara smiled.

"Why don't you read it to me?" Sara asked pleased at how well she could read. She began reading, and Sara only had to help her with a few words. They read the first two chapters before Sara told her she had to go to bed. She didn't complain.

Sara walked her up the steps and into her new room. Her eyes got wide when she saw the new decorations. "It's really pretty." She said.

"I think so too," Sara said as she tucked her in. Violet held tightly to the doll Grissom had bought her. Sara gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight," She said as she shut off the light and left the room.

" 'night," Violet said through a yawn.

Sara decided to wait up for Grissom. She sat down on the couch and picked up her forensics journal. Hank jumped up on the couch and rested his head on her lap. It wasn't long until Sara had fallen asleep.

Grissom couldn't get away until 1:30. He snuck quietly into the house, and he saw Sara asleep on the couch. He walked over and gently shook her shoulder, "Sara, do you want to come to bed?" He whispered.

She woke up and yawned. "How was work?" She asked.

"Fine, how's Violet?"

"Good, she didn't complain about taking a bath or going to bed or anything," Sara said, "School will be starting in a week or so."

"Yea I know, we have to enroll her somewhere."

"I was thinking we send her to private school, I don't trust the public schools around here." Sara said. Grissom nodded in agreement.

"There's this place not far from here, The Meadows" Grissom said.

"I looked into it, they said that they are still taking applications."

"I'll call them tomorrow." Grissom said. Sara felt better getting this over with. "Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." Grissom said stretching. Sara got up and followed him. She saw he stopped outside of Violet's room.

"She looks so peaceful" Grissom said quietly more to himself than to Sara.

"Yea she does." Sara said leaning up against Grissom, he wrapped his arm around her.

**AN: I was thinking about sending Violet to the same school as Lindsey but the name reminds me of pancake syrup, so I decided on an actual Vegas private school. Anyway Happy New Year keep reviewing. They are greatly appreciated, the more I get the more motivated I am to write more. **


	11. Dusting For Fingerprints

It was 5:30 in the morning and Sara was moving around downstairs because she couldn't sleep. After about a half hour of tossing in bed Grissom made her leave. She didn't know what time Violet woke up and she didn't want her to wake up alone.

She had finished all of her morning chores and was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. Grissom walked into the kitchen about an hour later. He poured a cup of coffee and picked up the crossword. They sat quietly reading.

Sara read an add in the newspaper, "Hey Gil what do you think about ice-skating today?" She asked thinking excitedly back to her childhood. It was one of the only good memories from before her dad died. It was the only time they wouldn't fight, when they were at the skating rink.

"I haven't been skating since I was a kid," He said looking up at her.

"I can watch Hank for you while you're gone," Violet said walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

Grissom looked at her obviously confused. "Don't you like ice-skating?" he asked.

"I dunno, I've never been ice-skating" She said.

Sara knew what she met, Grissom obviously didn't get it. It must be a connection between kids with crappy childhoods. "Well we were only going because of you," Sara said, "Do we look like people who just go ice-skating?"

Grissom's eyes got wide when he realized what she'd met He felt bad, awful really, how could any parent do that to a sweet little girl.

Violet's eyes got wide for an entirely different reason, she was going ice-skating! He parents had never taken her anywhere like that before. They always told her she was too bad. She was a really bad girl, she hoped that Sara and Grissom wouldn't notice. She liked it here, and she didn't want them to leave her.

"We need to go get your haircut today too, you keep blowing it out of your eyes," Sara mused. She was talking more to herself than to Violet.

Grissom made pancakes for breakfast. Violet ate happily. Grissom noticed how thin she was, but he shrugged it off. After eating Violet started to look around her new home. Grissom followed observing her while Sara did the dishes. She looked at the black upright piano in the family room that was an expansion of Grissom and Sara's library.

"Do you play?" Violet asked.

"No, my mother did though, she left it to me when she passed away. I never had the heart to give it away." He replied.

"Was she good?"

"Oh yes, very good, her favorite was Beethoven, because he was deaf just like her. She tried to teach me but I never had any aptitude for it." He said.

"Oliver would love it here, he's always wanted a piano. He's good at music, he can hear a song and then repeat it on his guitar. He has a guitar, he's good at it, but he wants a piano to play." She said looking at it.

They moved on to a small cramped room in the back of the house. It was Grissom's home office that greatly resembled his office at the lab. It was full of bugs and other specimens, and the walls were covered in books. The desk was covered in files and papers.

Violet looked intrigued. "What room is this?" she asked.

"This is my office, do you want to see something interesting?" Violet nodded and they walked into the Grissom equivalent of the bat cave. This is where Sara found them two hours later. She had scoured the entire house and checked outside.

They were looking at a butterfly with a magnifying glass. Every few seconds Grissom would point something out, and Violet would consult the book next to them. Sara didn't have the heart to disturb them. She just leaned in the doorway until Grissom looked up and saw her.

"What are you two doing?" Sara asked.

"Gil showed me how to dust for finger prints, and showed me how they're all different," Violet said smiling.

"Gil" Sara sighed.

He shrugged, " I could have shown her the luminol."

**AN: My chapters have been short lately sorry about that. Back to school so I may be less motivated to write. Hey I have an idea! How about you leave me reviews telling me how much you want to next chapter. Thanks to everyone for the reviews**


	12. Ice Skating

Violet was dressed and waiting in the living room for Sara and Grissom. She had Max on her lap and was petting him. She was glad she had him back she had missed him. She sighed and knew this was too good to last.

"Ready to go?" Sara asked. Violet got up and put Max back into his small room. Grissom had the keys in his hand, and was at the door, the other two followed him.

Their first stop was at a small beauty shop. Sara walked in and smiled she was thinking of the look on Catherine's face if she saw this place. It was small and there were to older women who looked like sisters bustling around, there was only one other person was there sitting under the hairdryer.

"Howdy, darlin'" The one woman said in a strong Texan accent. Violet waved politely and stood slightly behind Grissom.

"Do you want to tell her what you want?" Sara asked. All Violet did was shrug. Sara tried softly to convince her to pick, but she wouldn't anwser "Just a trim," Sara finally said.

The woman showed her to a chair and covered her with an apron. She made small talk as she trimmed away, but Violet didn't answer. She consulted Sara about the length. In the end Violet's hair looked much neater. Her bangs were clean cut straight across her eyes, her hair now fell just past her shoulder blades and didn't look so straggly.

As she looked in the mirror Violet smiled and politely thanked Sara and the hairdresser. Grissom had silently observed the whole time. When Violet looked at him as if to ask what he thought he looked at her and smiled. That was all the reassurance she needed. It's like they had a code that only they knew Sara mused.

Violet was starting to look nervous as they drove up to the large indoor ice rink. They walked through the large parking lot in the Nevada heat, but as soon as they entered the building they were blasted with icy air. Sara gave Violet her coat, while she and Grissom donned their lab coats.

"You need a new jacket," Grissom said.

Sara looked at him confused, "This one is fine."

"It say Sidle, it should say Grissom," He said immediately realizing what he said he blushed. Sara laughed as she got the ice skates. One they all had their skates on they headed towards the ice.

Violet hesitated, "I'll just stay here." she said. Sara motioned for Grissom to go ahead. He walked unsteadily onto the ice.

"You don't think we'll be mad because you can't skate do you?" Sara asked. Violet shrugged. "Well don't, look at Gil, he can't skate well and I'm not mad at him." Sara said indicating a struggling Grissom who looked like he was about to topple over.

Violet smiled, "Ok, I'll try." she whispered. They walked onto the ice Sara holding Violet's hand, Violet's other had was grasping the wall. They slowly began to move around the rink. Grissom wobbled over and held Sara's hand trying to make it look like they were just a couple skating but he was really trying to keep his balance.

Slowly the pair began to gain confidence. After being there a half an hour Sara felt Violet tugging on her pant leg. "Hmm?" Sara asked looking down at her.

"Look, It's Greg," Violet said pointing. It took a minute for Sara to make the connection and remember Violet had met Greg, by that time Greg had skated up to them and was now easily circling Grissom. Grissom was beginning to look frustrated with the ease that Greg skated.

"Hey Guys what's up?" Greg asked and then he noticed Violet, "Why's the little girl from that crime scene here?" He asked.

"Don't you have any sensitivity Greg?" Grissom asked. Greg looked indignant but didn't say anything.

"Sara come skate with me!" He said grabbing her hand before she could protest. Violet and Grissom stayed next to the wall. They watched as Sara glided around the ice. She could spin and jump, Grissom thought she looked beautiful with her hair whipping around and her cheeks flush with cold.

Greg skated with her, they looked like they should be doing a figure skating routine. After a few minutes Sara seemed to realize where she was and skated back to Grissom and Violet. He cheeks were now red with embarrassment and not cold.

"Wow she's good huh Gil?" Violet said in amazement.

"Amazing," Grissom breathed.

"How come she can call her Gil too?!" Greg exclaimed.

**AN: I hope you liked it. Play practice got out early so I had time to write. Since the last chapter I've been thinking about my bat cave reference. I can't help thinking of Grissom in tights and a cape...yum! Just thought I'd share. Keep reviewing!**


	13. What Do You Think?

They had skated around the rink for an hour Greg tagging along. Violet liked him she thought he was funny. She would laugh every time he made a joke.

"Can you imagine what this is doing to his ego?" Grissom asked somewhat bitterly. He was skating with Sara watching Greg and Violet. Sara laughed.

"Jealous much?" Grissom didn't reply. Which only made Sara laugh more. She watched how good Violet was getting at skating. She wasn't holding onto the side anymore. She was starting to look a little worn out, and she was probably ready for some lunch.

They were leaving, planning on going to the diner that they always went to, they'd never had lunch there. They returned their skates and Greg slung his own skates over his shoulder.

"Hey, Sara can I come too?" Greg asked. Sara nodded knowing that he missed his family, and was feeling a little alone lately. Violet seemed excited about Greg eating with them, but she remained quiet.

They agreed to meet there in fifteen minutes. "You're not mad Greg is coming are yo Gil?" Violet asked.

"No, why would you say that?" Gil said sweetly. All she did was shrug. Sara felt sad remembering that if she said anything when she wasn't spoken to she would get hit, especially when her dad was drunk. Sara wondered if it was the same for Violet. She seemed much more willing to change than Sara had. Sara didn't talk to anyone for ages after her father was killed.

"Sara," Gil said making her head turn towards him and out of her thoughts. "We're here."

They walked in and saw Greg, but he wasn't alone. He was sitting with the rest of the team including Brass. Grissom's throat went dry. Maybe if they left now they wouldn't notice.

That thought was ruined when Greg said, "Sara, Grissom over here!" Sara and Violet were already sitting down at the large booth that by some miracle fit all of them in it. Grissom followed.

"Who are you?" Catherine asked Violet raising her eyebrow at Grissom almost as if saying so this is why you wanted to know what six year olds like.

"Violet," She muttered not looking up.

"She's um staying with us," Sara The others still seemed occupied with Grissom.

Catherine was wondering how Grissom could ever manage fatherhood, he could barely take care of himself.

Warrick was trying to figure out what it was about the little girl that reminded him so much of Grissom and Sara in so many ways. Was it possible that she was their kid and they'd kept it from them six years. They had kept their relationship a secret for God knows how long.

Nick was feeling a little hurt that Sara hadn't told him. He'd always thought of himself as Sara's best friend. She always told him what was bugging her, when Grissom was being an ass.

Greg was looking pleased with himself for knowing first.

Brass had a smirk on his face, way to go Grissom. Was the only thought he had on the matter.

The waitress interrupted the silence sending relief through Grissom who was feeling rather awkward. Everyone ordered, and Sara asked Violet what she'd like.

"Nothing," she muttered Sara noticed how pale she looked.

"Do you like french fries?" Sara asked. Violet nodded weakly, and Sara wasn't sure if she actually did or not. She told the waitress to bring he some french fries.

When their food came they all ate except Violet who just looked at her food. She was starting too look sick, "Do you feel ok?" Grissom asked. She nodded.

Greg tried telling her jokes but she didn't even smile at them now. Sara guessed that she was just feeling a little stage fright with all of the people around. Grissom however was more worried.

Violet sat there nervously, all of the people around her seemed very nice. They had all introduced themselves to her. She was afraid they didn't like her. What is she made a mess eating. She didn't want to get hit in front of all these people. She'd been lucky so far. What if they got mad if she didn't eat. He stomach was starting to hurt and she didn't feel hungry anymore.

For both Grissom and Violet the lunch couldn't be over soon enough. Sara thought it was good that Violet was around other people, even if she wasn't really taking to it. The others seemed to like her, but they didn't ask many questions, but she figured that Grissom would be bombarded with questions when he got back to work.

**AN: So I wrote this trying to avoid reading Wuthering Heights, it's not that bad I just hate being forced to read. It must be my natural problem with authority. Anyway I hope you liked it. Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews. A special thanks to _My Kate, _your reviews always amuse me. Keep the reviews coming.**


	14. A Visit

Once they left the diner Grissom's complexion returned to normal, but Violet was still pale and looked shaken. Sara was glad that the rest of the team knew now, although she wished it hadn't been such a surprise and she'd had time to prepare.

When they got home Grissom said to Sara "I'm going to go and get some sleep before work tonight."

Sara nodded, "Is spaghetti ok for supper tonight?" Grissom smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs.

Sara noticed how sick Violet looked. "Do you want to go and lay down for a while?" Sara asked. Violet shrugged. "Why don't you supper won't be done for a while." She followed Grissom's path to her room.

Sara figured that she didn't need to start dinner for a while, so she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She finally settled on a documentary on bugs. She couldn't help herself it reminded her of Grissom which was silly because he was right upstairs.

A few minutes of silence there was a knock on the door. Sara got up and wondered who it could be. She opened the door, "Catherine?"

"Surprise, you're not busy I thought we could talk." She said.

Since when did Catherine want to talk with Sara, sure they were friends but not outside of work. "Yea sure come in."

Catherine walked inside and sat down on the couch. Sara turned off the TV looking around glad that it wasn't messy.

"So you and Grissom have a kid," Catherine said not so subtlety.

"Yea, I guess so."

Catherine almost groaned, only Sara could be elusive to something this obvious. She'd been spending too much time with Grissom, the king of elusiveness. "Soooo."

"Sooo?"

"Come on what's the deal, it's no secret that neither of you are kid people," She finally blurted out.

"Well, what can I say we're her foster parents, end of story." Sara said starting to get annoyed with the interrogation.

"What about work?" Catherine asked quietly, by the look in her eyes Sara could tell she was thinking about Lindsey.

"I'm taking a leave of absence, maybe permanent. I don't know, I was getting sick of the death, I think she came at just the right time. I can't help but think that God sent her to save me from the ghosts." Sara said.

Catherine froze this was the most Sara had ever told her about her life. Catherine was glad she was going to get better, because she had been worried about her. She stayed a while longer and they talked about girl stuff, and dead bodies. What an eclection.

After Catherine left Sara made spaghetti, and salads. Sara hoped that Violet liked it because she hadn't eaten since this morning. Grissom walked downstairs dressed for work.

"Where's Violet?" he asked looking around.

"She's sleeping, I was just going upstairs to get her," Sara said straining the noodles.

"I'll go and get her," He said. Grissom came downstairs with Violet a few seconds, she looked much better but still less cheerful than she had been this morning ice skating.

"Do you like spaghetti?" Sara asked. All she did was nod. Both Sara and Grissom tried to get her to talk, but she stayed quiet as they ate.

Violet reached out in front of her to get a napkin from the center of the table. Her elbow hit her glass of milk and it tipped over. Violet's eyes got large with fear. Sara was quickly out of her seat and out of the kitchen to find the mop. Grissom got up with the intention of trying to dry up the milk before it dripped onto the floor.

Violet's arm went up to cover her face. "Daddy, please don't hit me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, don't hit me!" she cried. Grissom froze.

He carefully kneeled down next to her and gently pulled her arm away from her face. "I'll never hit you sweetheart. Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said looking at her tear covered face. He hugged her, and she leaned into him.

He was scared, and sad. How could anyone do that to a little girl make her so afraid. While he held her he couldn't help but wonder if his Sara was ever like this. If she had ever been this afraid. Then another thought hit him. She'd called him daddy. He didn't know whether to be happy because she had of sad because of the context.

**AN: This chapter's a little angsty it must be Wuthering Heights, such a depressing book, look what it's done to my disposition (I'm also reading Pride and Prejudice which is why I'm using words like disposition.) Anyway keep reviewing they're always appreciated. **


	15. Test Taking

Sara had watched the whole thing from the hallway. She thought it would be good to let Grissom take care of it. It was obvious that she was more comfortable around him.

The rest of dinner was quiet. Violet seemed to enjoy it, she ate everything. Both Sara and Grissom were glad that she was eating. It had been to soon to expect her to be around so many people. Which led Sara to another thought. What about school, how would Violet handle that?

She had to go on an interview tomorrow, and take a few tests to see if she would qualify. Grissom was starting to get excited about Violet going to one of the best schools in Vegas.

Grissom was now sitting on the couch playing Yatzee. Sara knew that this was Grissom's way of seeing how good she was at math. He watched her add up the dice in her head, she didn't have to use her fingers or count the dots on the dice. Sara couldn't remember the last time that Grissom had look this proud.

Violet blushed and tried to hide her smile every time that Grissom complimented her. Sara finished cleaning the kitchen and turned on the dishwasher. She sat down next to Grissom. Violet was in the process of adding up the final scores. She neatly drew the numbers in and then looked up.

"So who won?" Sara asked.

"Gil did," She said looking rather disappointed.

"Don't worry you'll get him next time." Sara said reassuringly and gave her a hug.

"Well I have to go to work," Grissom said looking at the clock, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home another day?"

"We'll be fine, right Vi?" Sara said. Violet nodded in agreement as she picked up the game and returned it neatly back to its box.

Grissom looked disappointed that he had to leave.

Once Grissom left Sara said "Violet why don't you feed Hank and Max." Violet nodded did her chores.

She spent some time in Max's room. Sara was glad that Violet had her best friend back. Grissom was starting to get concerned about Max before Violet came to live with them. He wouldn't eat and Grissom said it was depression.

Sara knocked on the door to Max's small room. "Violet, can I talk to you a minute?"

She came into the living room looking nervous. "so you know school starts soon." Sara said, Violet nodded. "Well tomorrow we have to go and answer a few questions, and you have to take a test to get into this school, do you think you're up to it?"

Violet looked hesitant. Sara handed her a pamphlet of the school they had got when they started looking into the schools.

"Would you buy me a uniform?" She asked observing the pictures. Sara nodded. "Would you be mad if I didn't pass the test?"

"No don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great." Sara said. Violet smiled and looked at the pamphlet, she didn't look scared but rather excited.

The next morning Grissom came home early, around 6:00. Sara was downstairs drinking a cup of coffee. "Do you want a cup?" Grissom declined going to sleep for a while before the meeting at 10:00. Violet came downstairs not long after.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Sara asked. Violet shrugged.

"I dunno, toast." She said.

After eating breakfast Sara and Violet went upstairs to pick out something for Violet to wear. She ended up in a purple dress that had a bow tied below her chest. Sara carefully brushed her hair straight down her back. Not only did the dress look cute on her it made her eyes look almost purple.

Violet spent the rest of the morning fidgeting not able to focus on anything. Grissom couldn't even convince her to sit down and look at one of his many books full of brightly colored pictures of bugs. Finally 9:30 came and they left.

Violet's eyes got big when they drove up to the large stone building. Grissom seemed to be distracted by the vastness of the campus. So Sara was the only way they were getting to the meeting on time. They walked through the front doors and into the office. Violet looked up and down the marble hallways full of neat rows of lockers.

They were shown into a room with a large desk and two chairs. They sat down Violet on Grissom's lap. A woman with blonde hair pinned back dressed in a green suit walked into a green suit. "Hello, I'm Charlotte Collins, headmistress of the school," She said shaking their hands pleasantly.

"Hello, Mrs. Collins" Grissom said pleasantly in that voice that made any woman melt and give them any information he needed.

Sweet talker Sara thought to herself.

She asked them many questions, mostly about their situation. Violet sat quietly looking nervous. Finally after she had questioned Sara and Grissom to death she turned to Violet. "Are you ready for a short examination?"

"Yes Ma'am" She said. Sara was glad she hadn't just sat there and nodded along. Violet was taken to another room to take the test. Sara and Grissom waited patiently in sitting area of the main office. The test took Violet about 45 minutes.

"It takes most kids nearly an hour and a half," Mrs. Collins said mostly to herself rather than to Grissom and Sara.

They walked out of the school, "So what did you think of the test kiddo?" Grissom asked.

"It was really easy, there was this old lady that asked me a lot of questions about math, like adding. Then I had to do some easy puzzle with shapes. Then I had to read some things and answer questions about it." Violet said as they walked along the shady pathway back to their car.

"I'm glad you thought it was easy," Sara said. "We're proud of you."

"How about we go out for ice cream to celebrate?" Grissom asked her as they got into the car.

"Yea! Can I get chocolate?" Violet asked sounding like a normal little girl, nothing like the scared broken child that had cried at dinner the night before.

"Sure thing" Grissom said smiling at her in the rearview mirror.

**AN: Sorry It's been ages since I've written. I've been busy trying to read five chapters of Wuthering Heights a night plus my other homework. Anyway I hope you like it kind of cheery. Keep reviewing. **

**P.S. Thanks for everyone who's left reviews. It's Chapter 15 and I only need one more review to have 100. I think that's pretty good and I owe it all to you guys!**


	16. Another Visit

We were sitting outside at a small ice cream shop. Violet was holding a chocolate cone that was dripping over the sides of the cone in the Las Vegas heat. She struggled to keep her hands clean. Sara smiled then took a cautious at Grissom. He was quietly eating raspberry ice cream from a dish.

"You know Violet, Mrs. Collins said that you finished in half the time of most other students. That's very good," Sara said breaking the silence. Grisson nodded in agreement.

Violet shrugged, "It wasn't that hard." She was trying to hide a pleased grin. The small new family lapsed back into silence.

After several minutes Violet was the one to break the silence, "Can I go see Oliver?" she asked without looking up. Sara recognized the defensive movement she was tensing preparing to be yelled at or hit.

Grissom sat nervously after last night he seemed afraid to do anything. He looked with large questioning eyes at Sara, she would know what to do, she always knew. All she did was roll her eyes at him and gave him a gap toothed smile that made his heart melt.

"Of course you can, we can go later this afternoon if you want to," Sara said sweetly. Violet looked up and grinned. Grissom noticed for the first time that Violet's nose was sprinkled with freckles.

"I want to tell him about the piano, and how Max is, he told me he wanted to meet Max," She chattered. Grissom gave a what did we get ourselves into look to Sara. Sara moved closer to Grissom on the bench and carefully put her hand on his knee. Usually he would have shied away from this contact in public, but instead he covered Sara's hand with his own.

After they finished their ice cream they decided to head straight to the hospital. They were in the children's ward. Grissom had to flash his badge to get them in because they weren't family. That made Sara's heart sink that meant that no one else had been able to visit him, that is if there was someone else.

They walked into the hospital room. Violet gasped, "Ollie you look awful." She said and ran to his side. Grissom noticed he did look worse. The bruises on his face and arms had turned a sickly greenish-purple color and the skin around stitches on his head looked red, swollen and infected.

Sara looked repulsed and hit a nurse call button. Grissom saw and muttered to Sara "Sara, don't."

"Why not Gil, he's obviously not being taken care of," she hissed back at him. Grisson could only nod and look over to the bed. Oliver had put on a stoic face for Violet, but Grissom saw him cringe if he moved too much. Grissom left the room. Sara watched him go, and then walked over to the bed.

"Hey Oliver, how are you feeling?" Sara asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for keeping and eye on Violet." Sara could only nod in response. The three of them sat and talked for a while.

When Grissom came back he said "Time to go," he sounded kind of bitter. Sara wanted to protest but the look on Grissom's face made her decide against it.

"I'll bring a book for you next time I come and visit," Violet said quietly obviously sad to go, but started obediently after Sara.

"Oliver, I want you to come with us, we'll get you some better hospital care, you'll get better sooner," Grissom said to him. Violet turned and Grissom winked at her.

**AN: I know it's been way too long since I've posted. Thank you so much to any of you that are still reading, and those who just started. I can't wait for your reviews. **


	17. Doctor

Oliver was exhausted by the time they made it back to the town house. Grissom was on the phone with a doctor that he knew. It never ceased to amaze Sara how Grissom could know so many people and be friends with no one.

Sara tucked a blanket around Oliver's shivering body he was lying on the couch. He had a fever that Sara assumed was from the infection. He was so small for a nine year old. Violet sat sniffling on the armchair.

"Don't cry everything will be alright," Sara said trying to comfort the little girl. Violet tried to fake a smile hoping that it would be.

"The doctor will be here soon," Grissom said walking over to the rest of his new family. How had he gotten into this? It was only a few days ago the Sara and him had been alone, now he had an shy timid little girl, and a protective, beat up nine year old boy. But instead of feeling nervous he smiled.

When the doctor came Oliver was asleep on the couch, and Violet was sitting on Grissom's lap as they continued to read the Wizard of Oz. Violet was starting to clam down as they read about the Scarecrow. Sara was the one to get up to answer the door.

"Hello, Dr. Griswald," Grissom said getting up off the chair, "Violet why don't you go feed Max," he added. He really didn't want her to hear the doctor's diagnosis. The girl obliged silently and dispeared into the room just off the living room.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Grissom, is that the boy?" Dr. Griswald asked. Grissom nodded.

Sara gently coaxed Oliver awake. "There's a doctor here to see you," she said. Oliver winced as he propped himself up, and then forced a smile.

The doctor then spent several minutes examining Oliver and asking him questions. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the doctor stood. "The boy has been neglected, but he will be fine. I'm going to give you some pain killers, that should help the pain and the fever. The infection isn't that bad, it should heal on it's own just keep it clean. Put some medicated salve on the welts, and bring him into my office in a week to have his stitches removed," He finished. Grissom nodded and showed the doctor out.

Oliver looked tired, but before he fell back to sleep he muttered, "Thank you." Sara was about to say you're welcome but she saw that Oliver was already asleep. So she got up and walked to Max's small room and check on Violet who she hadn't heard a peep out of for almost an hour.

Sara saw the small girl asleep on the floor with Max curled up next to her. Grissom came and stood next to Sara in the doorway. "I'm going to put her in her room, then we have to talk," Sara said giving Grissom a look that he couldn't quite decipher.

She scooped Violet up into her arms and carried her to her room, and took off her shoes before sliding her under the covers. Violet opened her eyes slightly, "Is Oliver going to stay here with me... I mean us?" she asked.

"I hope so, the doctor said he'll be fine, but he's going to need a good nurse, do you think you can help?"

Violet nodded and yawned, before her eyes drifted closed again. Sara got up quietly and walked out of the room leaving the door cracked opened so a sliver of light filtered into the room from the hallway.

When she came back downstairs Grissom was sitting at the kitchen table with two mugs of hot tea. Sara sat next to him, and forgot all of the angry things she had to say like, how could you not consult me first, or we don't know anything about kids.

She tried to think of something to say but nothing came to her. She was lost in his blue eyes and the carefully placed smirk on his face. Instead she just sighed and and took a sip of her tea.

"Sara, I love you." Grissom said looking into her brown eyes with a completely a sincere look on his face. Sara's heart melted.

"Gilbert Grissom, do you really think that's all you had to say to make me forget everything I had to say?" Sara said trying to look mad but the smile in her eyes was giving her away.

"I thought I would try." He said kissing her on the forehead.

**AN: I would like to say thank you to everyone who's still reading, and thanks for the reviews you guys are great. I hope you like this chapter. **


	18. Waking Up

Grissom got home from work around 6 the next morning. Sara was awake sitting quietly at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. She could see Oliver sleeping on the couch. She looked up at Grissom when he walked in, he looked tired.

"We have to find a room for him," Grissom said following Sara's gaze.

"I was thinking we fix up the attic, It wouldn't take much work," Sara said.

"That's a wonderful idea darling," He said kissing her on the cheek, "I'm going to get some sleep." Sara only nodded. She knew he was tired but she wanted for him to sit with her, at least for a little while.

It was an hour later when Violet came quietly down the stairs. Sara hadn't left the table but she was reading her coffee mug was sitting empty next to her. Sara didn't look up until Violet took a seat at the table, "Wow you're quiet," Sara said surprised that she hadn't heard the little girl approach.

Violet shrugged. She yawned and stretched. Her hair was messy and she was still in her pajamas. "Is Gil home yet?" she asked. Violet was amazing preceptive for a little girl.

"Yea he's upstairs sleeping," Sara said getting up and putting her cup in the sink. "What do you want to eat?"

"Cereal is fine," She said. Sara noticed that she looked a little antsy.

"What's up?" Sara asked.

"Gil said that they would call about school today," she muttered swallowing over the lump in her throat. She was more nervous than she'd ever been before. She knew that if she didn't get into school they wouldn't want her anymore. It was important to them that she was smart, what if she wasn't smart enough?

"Don't worry about it, there are plenty of schools in Las Vegas, it doesn't matter." Sara said softly in a way that almost made Violet feel better. Sara sat a bowl of cherios down in front of Violet.

"What about Oliver?" Violet asked.

"Once he's feeling better we'll take him for an admission interview just like you did," Sara informed her. Violet nodded. They heard a stirring in the next room Oliver was awake. Sara and Violet both got up from the table and went to see him.

"Where am I?" he mumbled sleepily. He tried to prop himself up but soon realized that was a bad idea and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

"This is Sara and Grissom's house," Violet said smiling, "They rescued you, and guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"They have a piano!" She said grinning madly making her nose crinkle.

This made Oliver smile, "really?" he asked looking at Sara instead of Violet looking for confirmation.

"Um, yea Grissom will be happy that it will finally get some use," Sara said. It was the truth Grissom always felt a little guilty about keeping it without using it. Sara looked at the gleam in his eyes, but it seemed as if even this little conversation had exhausted him again. He took a deep breath and winced as his lungs pressed against his broken ribs.

"I'll get you some pain medicine, that should help," Sara said getting up and leaving the room. When she came back with two small white pills and a glass of water Oliver was talking to Violet in hushed tones with a serious expression on his face.

"...I know, just don't get too attached, ok?" Sara heard Oliver whisper. It was like being punched in the stomach or having the wind knocked out of her.

"Here," Sara said in a more hurt voice than she'd meant to. Oliver took the pills and Sara noticed his eyes were hard and glaring. Sara put on a blank face.

_Don't take it personal, it's not his fault he doesn't trust you, he's had a hard like, you know what it's like. _Sara said to herself. Suddenly she wished Grissom was here to protect her from the memory that forced it's way to the front of her memory.

_A small girl was sitting on the couch in another strange new house, it smelled like cats. It wasn't decorated like it was meant for small children. There were antiques and china sitting around. The older woman was on the phone complaining, _

"_She won't talk, or do anything, she just sits around." There was a pause for a response. "I just don't think can stand the glare any more, I can't do it." _

_The small girl tried not to let the hurt show, but she felt sick. She had only been there a week, and she hadn't particularly liked there but the woman and her husband had been nice enough. But it didn't matter she had always known how it would end. _

_Eight year old Sara made sure the glare was fixed on her face as she got off the couch to go and pack, not that she had ever really unpacked..._

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. It's a little longer because I've been a little busy and haven't had time to post. Anyway keep the reviews coming I read all of them and really do appreciate them.**


	19. Decorating

Sara and Grissom stood at the door to the attic room. It was a decent size with a small closet. The ceiling sloped gently with the curve of the roof but it was high enough that it didn't make much difference. The walls were covered in drywall but weren't painted, that last owners had started the room but it was never finished. Grissom had no need for it, there were boxes of winter clothes and a few other things because this room was easier to get to than the rest of the attic. Under the boxes was dark brown hardwood floors that were held in contrast to the honey colored floors in the rest of the house. When Grissom had first moved in the downstairs floors had need replaced but these were fine and Grissom had no desire to change them.

"We'll have to paint, and go shopping," Sara said looking up at Grissom.

He only nodded, then as an after thought added "We have to move these boxes first." Grissom had never been one for home improvement and decorating. That was Sara's thing.

Before Sara had moved in the entire house had been minimally furnished in a cold, bachelor type way. Grissom's was worse than most because he spent hardly any time at all there. The Sara came and added a warmth to the house that only a women can. It was now decorated in rich golds, and spicy oranges, and deep eggplant. The kitchen was new and now always had food.

Sara would now perform the same magic on the children's rooms. Although this was a talent that Grissom deemed very out of Sara's character it was something he appreciated, and Violet appreciated too. So he was sure that Oliver would love the room regardless of what Sara did.

Money wasn't really an object. Between the two of them they made more than enough money, especially since they never went anywhere and worked so much overtime. They had a substantial amount saved up and wisely invested. Besides Sara was good at bargain hunting.

Grissom picked up a box. "It'll look great, I'm glad you're good at this sort of thing."

Sara smiled and picked up a box of her own.

By the time they moved all of the boxes to the unfinished half of the attic, via the trap door in the ceiling in the hallway, Oliver was just waking up.

"Hey, you ready for linch?" Sara asked the sleepy eyed nine year old.

"I'm not really hungry," he mumbled.

"You have to eat something you can't take your medicine on an empty stomach," Grissom said.

"Just a little toast?" Sara said with soft convincing voice. Oliver shrugged and nodded.

Violet walked out of Max's room. She walked over to the armchair that Grissom just sat down in and leaned against the arm, "Watcha doin'?" she asked looking at the half done crossword puzzle.

"A crossword puzzle, want to help?" Violet nodded enthusiastically.

Sara walked back in with some buttered toast that she handed to Oliver.

Oliver reluctantly nibbled on the toast, after a few bites he was beginning to look positively green. He sat the plate on the coffee table and rolled over and soon fell back to sleep.

Grissom and Violet worked quietly on the crossword puzzle. Although Grissom kept looking up at Oliver with concern, even though the doctor had said he'd be fine.

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long I hope you like it, it's a bit short hopefully the next one will be better. Leave a review I appreciate them.**


	20. First Day

Several weeks had passed since the Grissom family expanded, it was now the 1st of September. The first day of school. Sara and Grissom were waiting downstairs. Sara was making pancakes more for something to do rather than a surprise for the kids. Gil was doing the crossword puzzle but he kept looking at the stairs every few minutes.

Violet bounded down the stairs just as Sara was taking the last pancake out of the pan. She was wearing a blue plaid skirt and a light blue button up shirt. With saddle shoes and navy knee high socks. He hair was still unbrushed. She ran up to Gil with a blue striped tie in her hands. "Gil, will you tie my tie, please?" She asked sounding nervous.

Gil took the tie from her and wrapped it around her neck and struggled with the tie for several minutes. Sara laughed as she set the pancakes on the table. She took the tie from a rather disgruntled Grisson and tied it perfectly the first time.

"I would have got it," Grisson mumbled.

"I know darling," Sara said rolling her eyes at Violet which made her giggle. Grissom went back to his crossword but Sara noticed the smirk he was trying to hide. "Violet sit up here and eat breakfast, be careful not to spill any on your uniform."

Violet nodded as she began to eat a pancake.

"Oliver, breakfast!" Sara called up the stairs.

A few minutes later Oliver came down the steps. He looked much better than he had. The stitches had been taken out of his head and his hair had grown dark chocolate brown that resembled Sara's. It had a messy tasseled look that seemed to suit him. He no longer had bruises surrounding his dark grey eyes. The only sign of what had happened was the white cast on his wrist which you could see clearly. The sleeves of his blue shirt were rolled up and his tie was tied but was loosened. He had his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his navy pants.

He sat quietly down to the table and ate in silence. Sara sensed the nerves, unlike Violet who was excited about school Oliver was scared. However as a nine year old boy he was morally obligated not to show it especially in foster care. Breaking the carefully constructed tough guy exterior wasn't an option.

"I see you got your own tie tied," Gissom said sounding relieved.

"I've been to court enough times to know how," Oliver said gruffly.

Grissom regretted saying anything. He'd had a lot of problems with Oliver he was defiant and cold. Sara had told him to give him time, she had such great patience. Grissom wondered if she had told herself the same thing in regards to him. _Be patient, he'll come around_. Grissom didn't have quite the connection that Sara had to Oiver but he recognized it. The cold indifference was how he treated anyone who tried to get close to him.

The two kids had finished breakfast and per routine rinsed their dishes and put them in the dishwasher. "Before we leave Gil and I got you a little something, a good luck gift," Sara smiled at them.

"You already got us all of this school stuff," Violet muttered. Oliver nodded in agreement.

"This is different," Sara said. Gil got up and took to similar rectangular gifts both neatly wrapped in bronze colored paper with crimson ribbons tied neatly around them. He handed each child the gift with their name written on it in Grissom's neat blocky writing.

They mumbled thank you looking in awe at the neat almost professional looking wrapping job. In near synchronization they untied the ribbon and carefully opened the paper. They each held a gorgeous book. They had cloth-like covers with wonderful illustrations on the covers in shiny foils, and edges of gold on the pages that gave the books a distinct old fashioned look. Violet's was Alice in Wonderland, and Oliver's was War of the Worlds.

The children both beamed. Violet ran and hugged Grissom around the waist and then moved on to Sara. Oliver was a bit more reserved he smiled at Gil and Sara "Thanks, really, its' great," he said genuinely.

"You're welcome," Sara said while Gil shuffled rather uncomfortably. Sara ruffled Oliver's hair before tugging down his sleeves. She buttoned the cuff on his good arm the other she was forced to leave undone because of the cast. She tightened his tie and tried to get his hair to part at least a little before handing him the navy blazer with the school crest on it in gold. Oliver sighed, obviously he was hoping to go looking casual and cool.

Sara then brushed through Violet's hair and braided it into a single french braid that fell down her back and tied a navy ribbon at the bottom. Violet grinned, Sara had gotten much better at doing hair over the last month or so.

Sara put the two together and took a picture. Violet was beaming and Oliver had a sort of forced looking half smile.

"Ok, lets go," Grissom said. Oliver looked at him gratefully for saving him from anymore pictures. Oliver picked up his kaki colored messenger bag and tucked his new book into it before heading out the door after Grissom. Violet picked up her navy backpack and tucked her book safely into a pocket.

Sara offered her hand to the little girl, which Violet took and they walked out the door together.

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been super busy. Anyway see what happens when I don't write for a while it all builds up and you get a bumper bonus chapter. So I hope you liked it, leave me a review. I'm sort of going with the flow so I really don't know where this is going so if you have any ideas let me know. **


	21. Oliver's First Day

Sara and Grissom had just dropped Oliver and Violet off at the big old school. Kids were walking around the big open area outside heading towards the big main building of the school. Oliver had insisted that they didn't need help to find their class. Violet had nodded along secretly wanting Sara and Grissom to come inside with her.

Oliver helped Violet to her first grade class where she would stay most of the day except gym and lunch. Oliver had a schedule that he had to follow changing rooms an what not. It was suppose to get him ready for middle school. He thought that was rather funny because that wasn't for another two years.

Oliver was in the front row of the class in old fashioned wooden desks. He groaned inwardly why the front? The teacher walked in she was a middle ages woman with greying brown hair and a suit that appeared to be at least 10 years old. She introduced herself as Mrs. Coulter, she was their homeroom teacher and Math teacher.

Not that Oliver wasn't good at math but he didn't like it. Math, then science, then computer class. These all went by in a blur, Oliver didn't care about any of them. He was glad that it was time for lunch. He went to his locker changed a few books and grabbed the brown paper bag that held his lunch.

He followed after the crowd half went to the cafeteria the other half filtered outside for lunch. He didn't have to think long he headed outside to the grassy lawns. He opted against the picnic tables and headed to a large oak tree that looked out of place in Las Vegas.

He leaned in the shade and pulled his new book out of his bag. He took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie. Much better he thought pulling a pb&j out of the brown paper bag and began eating with his bad hand and holding his book with the other. After he finished his sandwich he drank half of his bottle of water before finishing the rest of his lunch which consisted of an apple and chocolate chip cookie.

He decided he should probably look around for Violet. He looked up he looked to the picnic tables and didn't see her he looked onto the grass and didn't see her. He figured she must have lunch at a different time, then something caught his eye. A bigger kid, maybe a year or two older than him but it was hard to tell cause he was beefy, was holding a book over his hear. A blonde girl about Oliver's age was standing below him almost in tears.

Oliver set his own book down and got up and walked over to them.

"Come on girly jump for it," the boy mocked wagging the book only to yank it out of reach when the girl jumped for it.

"Give it back Brad," she said angrily.

"Hey give her the book back," Oliver demanded joining the two.

"Why don't you make me tiny?"

Oliver looked at him and drew back his arm and hit his nose with all of his strength. Only a few seconds too late did he remember that his hand had a cast on it. This realization came with the noise of two crunches one was Brad's nose, the other was a bone in his broken hand.

He clenched his jaw together to stop the grimace over the pain in his hand. Brad's nose was broken all right blood was flowing freely from it and it was now crooked. Brad got up and ran away leaving the book abandoned on the ground. Oliver bent down and picked it up.

He handed it too the girl who still looked shocked. She was pretty, she was a few inches shorter than him, she had strawberry blonde hair that fell in soft curls to her shoulders, and her skin was a lovely porcelain color with soft rosy cheeks. The most lovely part about her was her eyes they were a gorgeous sea-foam green.

"Lucy are you ok?" a boy who looked exactly like her ran up too them. His hair was short so the curls didn't show but it did have a slight wave to it, his height fell in between his and Lucy's.

"I'm fine Peter." she said he voice was soft and sweet. "Thank you," she said looking at Oliver.

"No problem," Oliver said gruffly running his good had through his hair trying to ignore the shooting pain in his left. He turned and walked back to the safety of the oak. He gathered his things and headed inside not looking back at the twins.

He was almost inside when a firm hand was on his shoulder. It was the dean he recognized her from his interview. She had a stern look on her face and it appeared this was it. They would never keep him now.

**AN: I hope you liked it keep reviewing. The idea for this chapter kind of came from an idea from MyKate who is one of my most loyal readers and some of my favorite reviews to read. So thanks for the idea, and thanks too everyone who leaves a review. It really nice to know that you like it. **


	22. Violet's First Day

The excitement that Violet had felt earlier had disappeared with Sara and Grissom's car. Fear now sat heavily in her stomach like stones making her feel sick. What happened to butterflies? She could have dealt with butterflies fluttering around in there, but these rocks made her feel heavy.

They walked through the heavy wooden doors that were propped open letting students stream in. Oliver walked her to her classroom first before leaving for his own. She wasn't entirely sure that she'd be able to find it again because she couldn't keep track of where she was going. She stood idly outside the room for a second before Oliver gave her a soft push inside.

"You'll be fine, don't worry so much," he softly reassured her before being lost in the crowd.

Violet smoothed her new uniform and walked into the room. It was painted eggshell white and had colorful posters plastering the wall. There were wooden tables that upon closer inspection were just four desks pushed together. Each desk had a piece of card-stock taped to it with a name written of it in perfect block letters.

Violet looked around for hers, it wasn't hard to find because there were only a few empty seats left. Everybody around her still had their bags with them so she kept hers to and sat at her desk. The table she was at already had two of the four seats filled.

The seat next to her was filled with a girl with perfect russet skin and sleek black hair that fell well past her shoulders. The girl had turned to look at her she had mahogany eyes, a dark brown that had a deep crimson mixed in. The girl reminded Violet of the desert. The boy sitting across the girl had the same russet skin and the same thick raven hair that was long for a boys curling up at the end in neat layers, but Violet didn't think the two were related. The boy's eyes were darker they looked almost black, and he had an angular face. Where as the girl had a round face and two huge dimples in her cheeks when she smiled.

She looked at the name tags taped to the desks. The girl's name was Claire Star Dancer, and the boy's Harley Wind Soldier.

The girl smiled at me flashing white teeth that contrasted her dark skin. "I'm Claire, and this is Harley, we live on the reservation outside of Las Vegas."

"I'm Violet," she said with a smile the rocks in her stomach disappeared and she felt better because she could tell Claire would be her friend. She looked up and saw that Harley was scowling.

"Don't mind him he's just upset about being here, he wanted to go to school on the reservation like we did last year, but more because his parents made him cut his hair before we came he used to have hair almost as long as mine," She said laughing and rolling her eyes at Harley who refused to react to anything she said.

Claire and Violet sat and talked about how nervous they were because this was both of their first days at a school like this. The bell for the start of class buzzed as a boy ran into class looking like he'd rushed to get here. His hair was almost a white blonde and was messy almost as if he'd just gotten out of bed, which looked very possible. His shirt was buttoned wrong, his shoes were untied and he had his tie bunched in his hand. He found his seat quickly because it was the only one left.

"Good, the teacher is late, lucky break for me huh?" he said plopping rather loudly into his seat for such a small boy. Violet noticed that he had a hint of an English accent although it was hard to tell because he had said it all rather breathlessly because it appeared he'd run all the way to school.

His face was flushed from the exertion and his clear blue eyes shined almost triumphantly. He quickly tied his shoes then unbuttoned his shirt revealing a white undershirt before buttoning it properly then expertly tying his tie and running his hand through his hair making it look a bit better. The most of the color had left his face leaving only his cheeks rosy.

"I'm Jude by the way, Jude Coughlin, sorry about that I just ran 3 bloody blocks to get here I should have listened to me mum, she told me to get up earlier." He rambled jovially extending a hand to Violet then to Claire and Harley. Harley cooly ignored his hand.

"Wot's his problem?" Jude asked but before Claire could answer the teacher walked in looking almost as frazzled as Jude had.

"I'm so sorry I'm running late, my name is Mrs. Carter, and I'd like to welcome you to the first grade," She said sweetly in a voice that made her sound like she was laughing even though she wasn't. She was you and short, defiantly shorter than Sara was. She has a happy face framed by honey colored hair. Violet was sure that shed like her and the excitement from this morning was back entirely.

"You will be sharing a cubby with the person you're sitting next to, your names are above the cubby that's yours," she said indicating that tall wooden locker like cubbies in the back of the room, "So you can go and put your things away."

The entire class of about twenty kids got up. Jude and Harley's cubby was right next to Violet and Claire's. After stowing their things the rest of the morning was spent handing out books, and going over class room rules. They played a game where the whole class stood in a circle and said their name and told something special about themselves.

Finally they got to go to gym. They went to their cubbies and got their gym uniforms and matching white sneakers and headed to the changing rooms. Ten minutes later they were outside at the baseball diamond all in matching navy shorts and light blue t-shirts with the school crest on the front. Everyone looked a little uncomfortable in their new sneakers. They all wore new sneakers that were unnaturally white and pinched uncomfortably.

The gym teacher was a rudy faced balding man that spoke loudly with a raspy voice. He explained the rules to kickball even though Violet was sure that everyone knew how to play already. Then he split them into teams. Everyone from Violet's table was on the same team, and they were in the outfield first. Harley took the shortstop position, Jude took second, and Violet and Claire hovered awkwardly in the outfield because neither was too good at sports.

Just as the game was starting Violet looked over and saw that there was lunch going on and realized for the first time that she was hungry. They switched and their team was kicking. Violet was pleased that when she was up that she connected with the ball the first time and made it to first base, then second, but the third out was caught before she got any further.

The game went on and Jude would mumble the score to them every few minutes even though technically they weren't keeping score. The gym teacher announced that this was the bottom of the last inning and Violet was back in the outfield. They were up only by one run and the bases were loaded.

"Looks like theirs going to be a fight," Claire said awed looking over to the lunch area. Violet immediately paled. "What is it?" Claire asked.

"My brother, well my foster brother." She said numbly as she watched him draw back his casted arm and punch an oversized boy, "He's in for it now."

"VIOLET!" she heard someone yell and she turned back to the game just as a ball fell hard into her bare arms stinging but instincts told her not to let it go so she held tight not letting it bounce from her arms.

Their were calls of _WE WON, _and _GO VIOLET!_ Her teammates crowded around her and patted her on the back. Violet beamed please that she'd done something right, but more that all of these kids had remembered her name and she momentarily forgot about Oliver.

As they were walking in talking about the game animatedly she turned and saw Oliver walking inside with the Dean and her stomach flip flopped and the stones settled back into it.

**AN: I had a lot of fun with this chapter and it's pretty long so I hope you liked it cause. So leave a review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Thanks.**


	23. Office

Sara dropped Grissom off at the townhouse after dropping the kids off at school. He had been at work all night and looked exhausted. Then she headed to the store, she was days overdue for a trip.

She carried the groceries in and set them on the counter somehow she'd managed to get them all in one trip. She saw Grissom asleep on the couch. His arm flopped over the edge a forensics journal gripped loosely in his hand. His glassed were askew on his face that had a sweet baby look on it. Sara always forgot Gil's age when he was sleeping the lines that were perpetually etched in his forehead were smoothed out and the corner of his mouth tugged up in a childish smile.

She put the groceries away before walking over to him. She carefully took the journal from his hand and laid it on the coffee table open to the page he'd been reading. Then she carefully and unwillingly nudged him awake.

"hmm?" he mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Gil honey you can't sleep on the couch like that, it'll hurt your back," Sara whispered.

"I'm not that old Sara," he said with a smirk then he stood up stiffly. Sara tried to conceal the I told you so look without much success.

"I'm going to lie down, you should come take a nap with me," he said heading for the stairs. Sara followed even though she knew that Gil wasn't being coy they would actually take a nap.

Grissom laid on the bed on top of the covers, Sara curled up next to him her she smile when he wrapped his arm protectively around her. He pulled her closer and breathed in the smell of her hair it had a familiar smell not a normal smell like coconut or vanilla. He tried to place it as he drifted off to sleep he just before he fell asleep he realized that it was the smell of the air before a storm.

Sara was having the most wonderful dream. It was the winter and there was a frozen-over pond the grass around it was covered with a thick layer of undisturbed snow except for a trail of footsteps coming from an old farmhouse with an old barn both coated with snow. Next to the pond was a naked tree that was covered with dangling icicles. Sara vaguely place this place from he child hood it was a relative's farm that her parents had taken her when she was very little this was where she learned to ice skate.

Now on the ice skating was her family. Gil and Violet wobbled slowly around while Oliver was gliding around in a more Sara-esque way he looked like he would make a good hockey player. Even Hank was there skidding across the ice barking at fish swimming below the thick clear ice. Sara herself was about to step onto the ice when something shattered the clear picture.

The phone was ringing. Sara pushed herself up Grissom's arm falling from around her. Her shirt stuck to her uncomfortably and she felt suddenly cold away from Gil's warm body. She picked up the phone that was on the table next to the bed.

"Hello?" Sara said groggily.

"Hello, Mrs. Grissom? This is the school we'd like to request a conference today at 3 right after school for your son Oliver," said a serious sounding voice.

"Yes, about what exactly?" Sara said trying to shove the sleep induced fog off of her brain.

"I think it's best we talk when you get here."

"Um, of course I'll be there at 3." Sara said placing the phone back in it's cradle.

She left Gil sleeping she would wake him up before she left though. She looked at the clock and noticed it was almost one. She got up and made lunch then took Hank for a walk hoping to clear her mind. It didn't help. When she got home Grissom was awake sitting on the couch idly flipping through television channels.

"We have to go to the school at three, something about Oliver." Sara said trying to sound clam but her voice was thick with worry. Hank ran to Grissom, he pet Hank's head without taking his eyes off of Sara.

"I'm sure it's nothing, It will be fine." Grissom said the creases were now prominent on his forehead.

Time passed slowly until they could leave and they still got there 10 minutes early. They walked into the office that had a fake warmth to it. They signed in and were asked to sit in hard chairs to wait until school ended. What seemed like an eon later the final bell rang. Only a few minutes later Oliver walked in his jaw was clenched and he had a stony unreadable look on his face.

He didn't seem to be surprised to see Grissom and Sara. "I think I broke my hand again," was all he said before sitting a few chairs away.

"You can go in now," the secretary said indicating the Dean's office.

The three got up Oliver was closest to the door so he went in first. The office looked the same as it had for Violet's test and then Oliver's. Mrs. Collins was sitting behind the desk her face didn't have the same inviting look that it had the other time's they'd been there. Putting on a show to attract new students to the school they thought.

"Good to see you again Mr. Grissom, Ms. Sidle." She said looking up from the file she'd been looking at her voice thick with disgust. Whether it was the fact that Sara and Grissom weren't married or what ever was in Oliver's folder they didn't know. "Today there was some problems during lunch involving your '_son'_-"

"Get to the point," Grissom cut her off using the voice that he usually saved for the interrogation room. He was furious at the emphasis that she put on the word son he could hear the quotations wrapped around it. Sara thought about taking Gil's hand to calm him down, but decided against.

"He punched a boy and broke his nose, this is his first day and this isn't the way that he should start at a new school. I see he's had problems with fighting in the past I think it would be best if you take him to see someone..." she trailed off.

"I'm not taking my son to see a shrink without hearing his side off the story," Grissom said his face calm but his words were ice. He looked pointedly at Oliver.

"The boy was teasing this girl, he took her book and was calling her named, I walked over and asked him to give it back but he wouldn't. Then asked me what I was going to do about it and started calling me names so I hit him," Oliver said calmly.

"See the boy was provoked, It appears that he tried to solve things peacefully, I will admit violence isn't the answer and he'll take whatever punishment you decide upon, but I will not take him to see a doctor when there is obviously no problem."

"Fine this is his warning, next time I won't be so lenient," She said. Sara almost smirked she was afraid of Grissom.

"Come on Oliver," Sara said leading him from the room Grissom followed. Once they were out of the office she added, "We'll talk about this when we get home."

Outside of the school Violet was sitting on a bench with a blonde boy. Sara felt guilty for leaving her with no explanation but she had been too worried about Oliver. They walked to the bench Oliver hanging a few feet behind.

"Violet I'm so sorry, we had to go to a meeting for Oliver," Sara said

"It's ok," she said getting up, "Thanks for waiting with me," she said turning to the blonde boy.

"No problem, I usually get sidetracked walking home anyway me mum doesn't worry." Jude said with a large smile before turning and heading down the street.

They headed home Violet chattering about her day, Oliver sat silent.

When they got home Violet dashed to see Max partially sensing that Sara and Grissom needed to talk to Oliver. Oliver sat at the kitchen table.

"Oliver what you did today isn't acceptable, you can't go around hitting people violence doesn't solve problems," Sara lectured. "Go to your room, I'll call you for dinner, and no TV."

Grissom had take Oliver's broken hand and was looking at it, "It should be fine you'll just have to keep the cast on a little longer."

"That's not fair why am I in trouble! Even Gil said I didn't do anything wrong that guy was asking for it. Right?" Oliver said looking at Grissom

He hesitated and looked at Sara she had a cool glare on him, Oliver's face almost matched hers. Shit. Either way he was in trouble with someone. Finally he said "Oliver Sara said go to your room just because that boy deserved it doesn't mean you should hit him."

"Fine!" Oliver yelled, "I'll just stay out of your way that's what you want anyway!" He stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to his room and didn't come down for dinner.

The night was quiet, everybody was worried about Oliver. Grissom went to work and Sara tucked Violet in. Then before going to bed she walked up to Oliver's room and knocked on his door, "Goodnight Oliver," she said without going in he didn't answer her.

Once Sara was asleep Oliver crept out of his room and tiptoed downstairs he was fully dressed. He had his old backpack and his guitar. He set his new book on the kitchen table and laid a note on top before he walked out the door. They were nice people and he didn't want them to make the choice to get rid of him so he'd just go. They wouldn't him around after this, how could he mess up something so good? He thought choking back tears and putting on his flat face hiding his emotions as he headed down the street towards the strip.

**AN: Another long chapter I'm on a roll. Anyway thanks for the reviews you guys are all great and I love hearing from you. Hope you're liking the story which is becoming one more about Oliver than Violet, but I really have no control over that...you'd think I would huh. **


	24. Missing

Sara was woken up by thunder and driving rain pelting the roof of their townhouse. Of course it didn't take much to wake Sara up, because she still wasn't used to sleeping at night instead of working. She wondered if Violet would wake up and be afraid of the storm

Another crack of thunder echoed, and lightning flashed lighting up Sara and Grissom's room. In the flash of light Sara saw Gil's empty space, and felt lonely; she suddenly couldn't dream of going back to sleep. She threw off the blankets and padded quietly to Violet's room; despite the noise of the storm raging outside Violet was fast asleep with a contented smile on her face.

Sara walked downstairs and stepped over Hank; he lifted his head and looked at Sara before going back to sleep. Sara walked into the Kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. Sara sat down at the table; she noticed Oliver's book and picked up the note.

"Gil and Sara, I know after today you won't want me anymore. I understand it's easier for me to just go. Please take care of Violet. From Oliver."

Sara's breath caught in her throat. She was torn between being a mother and a CSI, trapped between emotion and reason. One thing fell on both sides; Gil. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Grissom," Gil said into the receiver.

"Oliver ran away, he's gone Gil," Sara said, her voice trembling, she was almost in tears.

"What?" Gil said with disbelief.

"He left a note," Sara said then she read the note to Gil. It sounded cold and empty and her voice cracked at the end. The only thing that kept her from crying was pure terror.

"Sara sweetheart, did you check his room? Are you sure he isn't there?" Grissom asked trying to keep his composure. Sara realized that she hadn't and she ran upstairs. Oliver's room was empty.

"He's gone Gil, he's gone!" That was it Sara was crying. Gil's heart was breaking; he needed to get to Sara.

"I'm going to call Brass, then I'm coming home."

"No, I'm coming there. We have to go look for him."

"Sara I know, but we have to think of Violet. Someone needs to be there with her. The police are more than capable of putting together a task force to look for him."

"Ok," Was all Sara was able to choke out. She paced, all feeling was gone; she was just numb.

Gil called Brass and made a report and sent a picture of Oliver from the first day of school. He had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Gil had never had any doubts about Violet…but Oliver he wasn't so sure.

Gil burst through the door of the townhouse and swept Sara up into his arms before she was even able to register that he was home. She looked up at him in awe; even thought he was older nobody in the world could make her feel safe like Grissom did.

"Gil, you need to go find him," Sara pleaded.

"Sara, I need to be here with you. The team knows what they're doing."

"This isn't just some case! This is Oliver! He's all alone in this storm and you won't go and find him." Sara was in hysterics at this point.

Gil closed Sara into a hug and allowed her to sob into his shoulder. "Ok, Sara. I'll go, but I'm calling Nick to have him watch you."

Sara thought about it "Greg," she replied.

"What?" Gil asked confused.

"Send Greg, Violet likes him and Nick has always had good instincts when it comes to finding kids."

Grissom almost chuckled at Sara. She was trying hard to tell him that she trusted Nick more than Greg in the nicest way possible.

Gil nodded, "Oliver will be fine, we'll find him Sara." Gil kissed the top of Sara's head before he left again.

**AN: I know it's been a really long time since I've written. So I know I'm a little rusty and this chapter isn't really that good. So thank you to everyone who is still reading. As always, feedback is appreciated. I'll try hard to update again soon, but I can't really promise anything. **


End file.
